Lizard Pig Food BigBag (Farming Simulator 17)
The Lizard Pig Food BigBag is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It contains 1,000 Liters of Pig Food, and its only use is to refill the at your . Pig Food is actually identical to proportional quantities of materials, but buying a pallet of Pig Food allows you to quickly feed your pigs without having to grow any of those crops yourself. Contents A Lizard Pig Food BigBag contains 1,000 Liters of when purchased. Pig Food can only be bought in Pallet form, and the Pig Food BigBag is the only such Pallet in the base game. However, the Pig Food itself is not really a unique material. Once it is fed to your , it actually splits apart into its constituent parts, all of which are normal materials that can be grown on your farm. It is therefore possible to entirely avoid using Pig Food, and still feed your pigs exactly the same - as long as you are willing and able to grow all of the relevant crops. In short, Pig Food is simply a substitute to growing all of the different crops eaten by pigs - or an alternative feeding method if for some reason you have run out of those crops and your pigs have nothing to eat. Usage The only way to use Pig Food is to dump it into the at the . None of your farm machines can use Pig Food (other than for storage, see below). To unload Pig Food into the trough, the Pallet must be lifted by a and held a short distance above the trough itself, which will cause the Pig Food to pour out of the Pallet and into the trough ("Filling from the Air"). A Loader is not absolutely necessary; You might be able to push the Pallet on top of the feeding trough in some other way, and it will pour out all the same - but a Loader is the best method. As the Pallet's contents are poured into the trough, the disintegrates into its four constituent parts, each of which is a different nutrient eaten by the pigs. Assuming the entire 1,000 Liter contents of the Pallet are poured into the feeding trough, they are exactly equivalent to all of the materials listed below: * 500 Liters of * 250 Liters of or * 200 Liters of , or * 50 Liters of or These materials are added to the four separate storage tanks inside the Pig Sty, from which the pigs will eat automatically over time. As a result, a Pig Food Pallet satisfies all of the Pigs' feeding requirements, potentially allowing them to reach 100% productivity (assuming and are also provided, and all has been cleaned). Note: If the Pig Sty runs out of space for any of these materials, it will no longer accept any Pig Food - even if there is room for any of the other materials inside the sty. There is no other practical way to use Pig Food. There is also no way to get Pig Food - nor its constituent parts - back from the Pig Sty after it has been poured in. Transportation Pig Food BigBags are moderately heavy. They can be transported in large numbers on a or , but require more careful driving. Pig Food BigBags are standard-sized Pallets; Without any stacking, 2 can normally fit in a car, and 12-14 can fit on a Bale Trailer. Dismantling Instead of transporting the Pig Food BigBags themselves, it is possible to bring a to the equipment store and immediately fill it from the BigBags as soon as they are purchased. The Tipper can then dump the Pig Food into the Pigs' on its own, without the need for a or any other third-party machine. All the Tipper needs to do is to drive up to the Feeding Trough and use the "Unload" function . This is a much simpler method than moving dozens of Pig Food BigBags from the store to the Pig Sty, and unloading them one by one. Alternatively, the Tipper can dump the Pig Food in on the ground near the Pig Sty for later pickup. If you don't mind paying the Tipper's maintenance costs, you can simply leave it right at the Pig Sty, and use it to unload into the feeding trough whenever necessary. Pig Food BigBags can also be dumped directly onto , which will then dump the resulting loose material on the ground, into a container, or even into the Feeding Trough. Specifications *'Price:' $1,400 *'Cargo Type:' *'Capacity:' 1,000 Liters *'Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 1.4 meters :*'Length:' 1.1 meters :*'Height:' 1.1 meters *'Mass (full):' 708 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17